Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air
Episode Summary Are You Karate Kidding Me: Mr. Han trains Dre to fight in order to beat Po in the martial arts tournament. The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: A prawn named Will from District 10 moves in with his rich aunt, uncle, and cousin after being forced out by the government. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #Are You Karate Kidding Me? (Movie Parody of The Karate Kid) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #21 Birdfeeder Earrings (Bad Idea Segment) #LeBrony Paper Towels (Ad Parody) (Parody of LeBron James/Parody of Brawny Paper Towels) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Doctors Bring a Chair (Animated by M. Wartella) #MAD Rejected Auditions (Rejected... Segment) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Segment) #TMNTMZTV (Ad Parody) (Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT)]/TV parody of TMZ on TV) (Ad Parodies Segment) #A Rooster Wakes up Hen (Stop-motion cartoon) #Fantasy Football (cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #554 Convertible Submarines (Bad Idea Segment) #B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Ad Parody) (Movie Parody of Monsters vs. Aliens) (Ad Parodies Segment) #The Nurse asks Man (Animated by M. Wartella) #The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (TV parody of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air/Movie Parody of District 9) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Fred's Rejected Audition continues " Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!" (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia/Goofs *In MAD News segment, March Madness was called March ''MADness. *In Are You Karate Kidding Me?, at the beginning the place was called Parray with Alfred on top. *In Are You Karate Kidding Me?, the video of Master Shifu sneezing and Po getting scared represented the Panda Sneezing video. *In Are You Karate Kidding Me?, the video was called RED panda sneezing by Po_Panda who has 13 videos. The video was 0:01 to 0:03 long and was watched in 240p. Other video suggestions included Mailman Act (Pokémon Park, WWER) Little Red Riding Hood Jacob! (The DaGrinchy Code, Duck) and Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!) This website can represent many other video websites like YouTube. *In Are You Karate Kidding Me?, the competition included 4 teams. 1. Dre and Mr. Han (From ''The Karate Kid) 2. Po and Master Shifu (From Kung Fu Panda) 3. Yoda and Luke Skywalker (From Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) 4. Bella and Edward (From Twilight) *In Are You Karate Kidding Me? the referee of the Chicken Fight is possibly a grownup version of Ralph George Macchio (Ralph Macchio played Jaden Smith's part in the original Karate Kid.) *Second time Dora the Explorer appeared, first was in Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild (Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery). *In LeBrony Paper Towels, LeBron's team went from Cleveland, Ohio to Miami, Flordia (Also stopping at the Nashville tatoo in Tennessee). *In LeBrony Paper Towels, LeBron cleans up an oil spill similar to the Gulf of Mexico oil spill. *In MAD Rejected Audition Tapes, the auditions included: 1. Jay-Z as Spider-Man. 2. Michael Sorrentino (The Situation) as Sherlock Holmes 3. Tracy Morgan as a Na'vi (probably as Neytiri) 4. Fred Figglehorn as Edward Cullen *Octopus = A Balloon with many Strings and Snakes Sucking on a Watermelon. *In TMNTMZ, the crew dropped a piano on Leonardo DiCaprio instead of Leonardo the turtle. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, E.T. was purple instead of brown. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the aliens wrote on the poster District 10 sux. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the magazine was called Vanity Fair. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the store was called Fat Got Hic with a prawn in front of it wearing a shirt that had Invader Zim's Gir on it. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the posters said: 1. Joe's Picket Signs 50% off! 2. Get Out! 3. E.T. Go Home! (Reference to The Treehouse of Horror short) 4. Scrampi! 5. I'm MAD! 6. I'm Allergic to Shell Fish! 7. NO! *The way how B.O.B. growls is the same sound from the MAD growling transition. *The theme song of Are You Karate Kidding Me? is the same music from Everything is Better with Ninjas! *It's the second time The Situation appeared. First time was in S'Up, Mouse M.D.. *The quote "You Shall Not Pass!" was used again. First in Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *It's the second time MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions appeared. First in The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Fourth time it makes a reference to Avatar. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Fred Figglehorn *Brian T. Delaney - Po *Larry Dorf - Geoffrey Barbara Butler and Dr. Watson *Dan Milano - Carlton Banks *Rachel Ramras - Kai-Lan, Dora and Anchorwoman *Kevin Shinick - Dre, Will Smith, Backpack, Yoda, Edward Cullen, E.T., The Situation, Tracy Morgan and the MAD News anchor *Ho Kwan Tse - Mr. Han *Gary Anthony Williams - Philip Banks, LeBron James and Jay-Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes